edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Investigator
The Egg Investigator is a recurring character that appears in the series of educational videos by EdukayFUN. Description The Egg Investigator is a female. As seen in the first Surprise Eggs episode, she seems to have an affectionate attitude for colouring her nails. However in the sequel, she wears gloves, rendering her nail colour status unknown. Analysis The Egg Investigator possesses considerable skill at investigating the content of eggs, including advanced digital dexterity, suggesting that she has an advanced degree and formal qualifications for investigating eggs. Researchers have surveyed institutes of higher education worldwide for an accreditation at the Masters or Ph.D. level for egg investigation, but so far have turned up nothing. They conclude that the skills could only be acquired by a secret egg investigator training program, possibly conducted by the C.I.A. or MI5. The Egg Investigator is also an accomplished sculptor with at minimum one known snowman in her portfolio. The Egg Investigator is always presented in first person view with only her hands and arms visible, so her face is never revealed, reminiscent of Inspector Gadget's Dr. Claw. Theories suggesting a relation between the two, be it genetic, institutional, or otherwise, is commonly, if not always, rejected by scientists of the series, citing the exceptional artistic quality of the EdukayFUN series placing it into a singular class that would never draw inspiration for its cinematography from banal contemporary pop cultural clichés. Controversy Following the release of Surprise Eggs 2, a fringe group of researchers theorized that the hands seen in Surprise Eggs, and the pair shown in its sequel, do not belong to the same person. Proponents of this theory contended that the gloved hands did not display the same "practiced touch" as their unconcealed counterparts. The larger scientific body argued that any discrepancies could be attributed to the restricted range of possible movement when wearing gloves such as the pair seen in the footage. In addition, the odds of a second individual possessing a similar level of expertise in egg investigation was deemed incredibly low. To test this hypothesis, a set of six plastic eggs were coated in modeling compound. Two test subjects, after being placed in separate rooms and each given three eggs, were asked to remove the eggs from the compound. Subject A was equipped with gloves, while Subject B was asked to preform the task bare-handed. After many months of testing, the results were in, and they were just as many scientists predicted: When volunteers were asked to review Subject A's performance side-by-side with Subject B's, the consensus was that Subject B was able to complete the task with slightly less difficulty than Subject A. After the conclusive evidence garnered from the previous experiment, many researchers believed the debate had finally come to an end. However, the case would finally be shut for good weeks later after hundreds of measurements were taken of each hand by a dedicated team of saccharologists. Their sole reference being the available footage, many factors were taken into consideration to ensure that this comparison was as accurate as possible. Physical models of each hand were then created based on the measurements using the leftover modeling compound from the experiment months prior. The measurements matched almost exactly, proving that the hands do, in fact, belong to the same individual. Appearances # Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN # Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Characters Category:Human-like